


"Dean Winchester nie jest aż tak dobrym aktorem"

by Shanstons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas chciał dobrze, Ciasto - Freeform, Dean nie jest ciotą, Dean świruje, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam poza domem, chyba - Freeform, ciasto zawsze pomaga, niespodziewana wizyta, pierwszy pocałunek, przerwany seans telewizyjny, wszyscy wiemy jak Dean kocha ciasto/Casa, znowu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanstons/pseuds/Shanstons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gdyby miesiąc temu, ktoś powiedział Deanowi Winchesterowi, że będzie spał w jednym łóżku ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, w najlepszym wypadku wysłałby go do diabła. Gdyby jednak zrobił to teraz, jedyne na co by się zdobył to zgryźliwy komentarz, albo nieudolna próba zmiany tematu, bo trudno zaprzeczać prawdzie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dean Winchester nie jest aż tak dobrym aktorem"

Gdyby miesiąc temu, ktoś powiedział Deanowi Winchesterowi, że będzie spał w jednym łóżku ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, w najlepszym wypadku wysłałby go do diabła. Gdyby jednak zrobił to teraz, jedyne na co by się zdobył to zgryźliwy komentarz, albo nieudolna próba zmiany tematu, bo trudno zaprzeczać prawdzie.

Trudno udawać, że w nocy, kiedy świat jest pogrążony w mroku, on nie szuka światła w oczach leżącego obok niego anioła.

Trudno udawać, że nie przysuwa się bliżej ciemnowłosego mężczyzny w poszukiwaniu ciepła, kiedy paraliżuje go niespodziewane zimno.

Trudno udawać, że silne ciało otulające go ze wszystkich stron, tworząc mały prywatny kokon nie sprawia, że czuje się bezpiecznie.

Trudno udawać, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzi po przebudzeniu z koszmaru nie są błękitne tęczówki, wpatrujące się w niego z troską.

Trudno udawać, że to wszystko nie smakuje, nie pachnie jak dom.

Trudno udawać, a Dean Winchester nie jest aż tak dobrym aktorem.

 

Nic nie wskazywało na to, że ten dzień spędzony w bunkrze pomiędzy polowaniem na nadpobudliwego ducha, a poszukiwaniem legendarnego stworzenia terroryzującego małe miasteczko kilkaset kilometrów dalej, będzie przełomowy. Ziemia się nie zatrzęsła, na lustrze nie pojawiło się krwawe ostrzeżenie, żaden demon nie wyskoczył z szafy z zamiarem przerobienia jego głowy na gustowną mozaikę. Jeśli zastanowiłby się nad tym głębiej, domyśliłby się, że to w sumie nie wróżyło najlepiej. Spokojne dni w życiu Winchesterów, można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

Sam wyszedł z samego rana. Chciał odwiedzić ich wspólną znajomą i zebrać potrzebne informacje przed następnym zadaniem, co bardzo zadowalało starszego z braci, siedzącego przed telewizorem. Rozwalony na kanapie, z piwem w ręku i delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, śledził przebieg rozgrywającej się na ekranie akcji. Spędzał czas zrelaksowany, z głową wolną od trosk i niepokoju, gdy poczuł czyjąś obecność w pomieszczeniu. Powstrzymał się od nerwowego drgnięcia, które zawsze następowało po tej magicznej sztuczce Castiela. Praktyka czyni mistrza, a podskakujący ze strachu łowca, to nie jest coś budzącego grozę i respekt wśród demonicznej społeczności.

\- Mówiłem tyle razy, żebyś przestał to robić! - Wymamrotał Dean, nie odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela.

Jednak cisza, która nastąpiła po tym stwierdzeniu, lekko go zaniepokoiła. Anioł nie powiedział nic od czasu swojego niespodziewanego przybycia. Dean był pewien, że to on. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Zniecierpliwiony odwrócił się i prawie wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył przybysza w pełnej krasie. Castiel był brudny. Cały beżowy płaszcz umazany był kremem, a kawałki owocowej masy imitowały kropki na jego koszuli. Włosy były przyprószone czymś białym, prawdopodobnie mąką, a na twarzy oprócz skwaszonej miny, widniał odgnieciony ślad blaszki. Jedynie ciemne spodnie wyszły zwycięsko z tej piekielnej bitwy, co pozostawało dla Deana nie lada zagadką, bo stojący przed nim mężczyzna wyglądał żałośnie. Zabawnie i słodko, ale wciąż żałośnie.

\- Co ci się stało? - Zapytał, między atakami śmiechu zielonooki.

Cas skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- To nie jest zabawne, Dean.

Mężczyzna parsknął pod nosem i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Masz rację, to nie jest zabawne. To jest przekomiczne. - Sprostował, stając przed aniołem.

\- Dean. - Ostrzegł go spokojnie ciemnowłosy.

Mimo że jego imię brzmiało jak ostrzeżenie, które zatrzymałoby większość ludzi, na Winchesterze nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia. Tak jak wiedział, że anioł jest groźny, tak równie mocno zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy celowo by go nie skrzywdził. Dlatego z szerokim uśmiechem, nabrał na palec trochę kolorowej masy z jego ubrania i nim zdążył się powstrzymać, skosztował słodkości. Pod bacznym spojrzeniem Casa dokładnie oblizał palec, a kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko w wyrazie aprobaty.

\- Wiśniowe! - Obwieścił wesoło.

Musiał stracić resztki zdrowego rozsądku kiedy to robił, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Castiel wyglądał jak ciasto, wprawdzie trochę nieudane i lekko zmaltretowane, ale nadal ciasto, pełne słodkiego, rozpływającego się na języku kremu i przełamującego to odrobiną goryczy, owocowego musu. Pachniał jak ciasto, zapach wanilii wypełnił jego nozdrza, jak tylko znalazł się wystarczająco blisko. Do tego charakterystyczna dla świeżych wypieków nutka i Dean był zgubiony. Ponieważ Cas wyglądał i pachniał jak ciasto, a jeśli było na świecie coś co kochał na równi z Samem, to właśnie było to, to miał nieodparte pragnienie przekonać się, czy smakuje równie uzależniająco.

\- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? - Wypalił Cas, pod uważnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

Łowca pokręcił głową, jakby zdając sobie sprawę co chciał zrobić, a co najważniejsze - z kim chciał to zrobić - więc cofnął się, śmiejąc się drżąco.

\- Jasne Cas. - Odparł (jego zdaniem) bardzo elokwentnie. - Właśnie dlatego musisz się umyć.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? - Upewnił się anioł.

Dean zszokowany przeczesał włosy palcami. Kiedy ten aspołeczny i nieśmiały anioł stał się taki bezwstydny?

\- Nie mów, że tego też nauczyłeś się od dostawcy pizzy. - Poprosił, robiąc krok w tył.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego niepewnie.

\- Zapomnij. Idź się umyć, przyniosę ci jakieś ciuchy. - Obiecał, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

Praktycznie pobiegł do pokoju, który imitował jego sypialnię, podczas ich nocowania tutaj. Zastanawiając się, jakim cudem doszło do tej dziwnej - z braku innego słowa - sytuacji, przekopywał swoje torby w poszukiwaniu jakiś ubrań, które byłyby dobre na przyjaciela. Ubrania Sama odpadały, gdyż anioł prawdopodobnie by się w nich utopił, została więc tylko szafa Deana. Mężczyzna znalazł w końcu jakieś szare spodnie dresowe, które musiał kupić kiedy był niepoczytalny - nie mógł wymyślić innego, logicznego wyjaśnienia - oraz ciemną koszulkę z logiem jakiegoś zespołu, których miał po prostu tony. Biorąc kilka, kilkanaście uspokajających oddechów, spróbował się skupić na czymś neutralnym. Na czymś, co powstrzymałoby go, od rzucenia się na Castiela, gdy tylko ponownie go zobaczy. Duchy powinny być wystarczające, zdecydował w końcu, udając się do łazienki. Duchy, neutralny temat, całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, na co jego ciało miało ochotę.

Dean zapukał w drewniane drzwi, zza których dochodził dźwięk lecącej wody, wciąż trzymając obraz ducha w podświadomości. Jednak kiedy wiedział, że po drugiej stronie znajduje się Cas - całkowicie nagi Cas, dla ścisłości - nawet ta najmniej seksowna rzecz, nie zdawała egzaminu. Dlatego, gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się blada ręka, Dean podał jej zwitek materiałów i uciekł. Po raz drugi, w ciągu niecałych dziesięciu minut. Mógł uznać to za osobisty rekord, jeśli tak bardzo by się tego nie wstydził.

Wrócił do pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit zastanawiał się, co go opętało. Dlaczego chciał pocałować najlepszego przyjaciela? Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że ciasto z Casa byłoby najlepszym i najbardziej sycącym posiłkiem jakie dane by mu było spróbować. Sfrustrowany zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Zachowuj się, Winchester, upomniał samego siebie. Nie rób czegoś, czego musiałbyś potem żałować. Nie chcesz przecież zniszczyć waszej przyjaźni. Chociaż raz postąp jak dorosły, odpowiedzialny człowiek, żebyś nie musiał żałować swoich czynów po kilku godzinach. Wszystko to brzmiało logicznie i sensownie, więc dlaczego serce Deana bolało na samą myśl o tym? Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o przyjacielu w ten sposób, ale jak raz już zaczął, nie dał rady przestać. Próbował skupić się na czymś innym, oderwać myśli od grząskiego tematu, ale nie ważne, ile razy próbował, ile razy się starał, nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, co by było, gdyby. Co by było, gdyby go pocałował? Co by było, gdyby wplótł palce w te zmierzwione włosy? Co by było, gdyby Cas to odwzajemnił? Co by było?

Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy Cas pojawił się w jego pokoju po kilku minutach, ubrany w jego ciuchy, co ogrzało serce Winchestera w sposób, w który nawet nie wiedział, że jest możliwy, pachnący mydłem i cytrusami, wszystko czego chciał, to przekonać się. Przekonać się, czy to będzie dobre.

\- Dzięki za ciuchy - odezwał się niebieskooki.

Kącik ust Deana uniósł się lekko, kiedy obserwował stojącego w progu mężczyznę.

\- Nie ma za co. - Zapewnił tylko, siadając na łóżku. - Gdzieś ty właściwie był, że wyglądałeś jak ofiara wypadku w cukierni?

\- Wpadłem na demona, kiedy szukałem czegoś słodkiego. Nie zauważyłem go, dopóki się na mnie nie rzucił. Dałem sobie radę, ale nie poszło tak, jak oczekiwałem.

\- Masz na myśli, że nie oczekiwałeś wpaść na blat pełen wypieków? - Zapytał łowca z uniesioną brwią.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Co ty właściwie robiłeś w cukierni, Cas?

\- Szukałem ciasta dla ciebie. Skoro Sama nie ma, to pomyślałem, że może miałbyś ochotę zjeść jedno ze mną.

Dean wstał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- To najlepszy pomysł, jaki słyszałem od bardzo dawna. - Poinformował przyjaciela, podchodząc do niego.

Cas śledził ruchy Winchestera i nie mówił ani słowa. Domyślał się, co chciał zrobić i tylko świecące jaśniej niż zwykle oczy zdradzały, że nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Co ty knujesz, Winchester? - Zapytał anioł, kiedy ich ciała prawie się dotykały.

Ich kolana się stykały. Powietrze zrobiło się ciężkie, naładowane elektrycznością. Oddechy stały się płytsze. Temperatura podskoczyła.

\- Planuję skosztować mojego ciasta Cas. - Wyszeptał cicho, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świcie, nie dał rady zrobić tego głośniej.

Po czym go pocałował, albo to on został pocałowany. Nie miało to dużego znaczenia. Ważne było tylko to, że to przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

 

Zastanawiał się wcześniej, co by było?

Okazało się, że byłoby wspaniale.

 

Gdyby miesiąc temu, ktoś powiedział Deanowi Winchesterowi, że pocałuje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, w najlepszym wypadku wysłałby go do diabła. Gdyby jednak zrobił to teraz, jedynie delikatny rumieniec pojawiłby się na jego twarzy, bo trudno zaprzeczać prawdzie.

Trudno udawać, że w nocy, kiedy świat jest pogrążony w mroku, on nie jest tak szczęśliwy ze swoim aniołem u boku, aż ma wrażenie, że świeci.

Trudno udawać, że nie przysuwa się bliżej ciemnowłosego mężczyzny w poszukiwaniu ust i rąk, które są w stanie odgonić każdy chłód.

Trudno udawać, że silne ciało otulające go ze wszystkich stron, tworząc mały prywatny kokon nie sprawia, że czuje się jak w domu.

Trudno udawać, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką widzi po przebudzeniu z koszmaru, nie są błękitne tęczówki, wpatrujące się w niego z miłością.

Trudno udawać, że to wszystko nie smakuje, nie pachnie jak Cas.

Trudno udawać, a Dean Winchester nie jest aż tak dobrym aktorem.


End file.
